


i need that fire just to know that i'm awake

by gingerink



Series: Anti-Valentines Series [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Mortal Instruments Series, Blood, Demons, F/M, Gen, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Violence, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/pseuds/gingerink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis never intended for Jessica Michibata to find out about the Shadow World, he after all, was the one who wiped her memories. However, she returns to his life as a beautiful young woman aware of her destiny with a beautiful blonde Shadowhunter in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need that fire just to know that i'm awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_decade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_decade/gifts).



> This fic is heavily based on the Shadowhunters television series (which is awesome and you should check out, and is based off the Mortal Instruments series). It is also dedicated to the lovely Caroline who has provided much support over the last few months!
> 
> A couple of things; Lewis is a warlock, Jenson, Nico, Vivian and Jessica are Shadowhunters (humans with angel blood who protect the world from demons). Nico and Vivian are siblings in this. 
> 
> Title from Until We Go Down by Ruelle.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

  
“I don’t remember inviting any children of the Nephilim to my party,” Lewis says, inspecting his guests with a bright grin. His amber eyes ghost over the young woman – she looks familiar, he’s certain that he’s met her before – her chocolate brown eyes burn into him, the healing rune still stark against her neck.  
  
“Ah, Jessica Michibata, all grown up into a beautiful woman,” Lewis says, flashing his brightest smile He hates interacting with Nephilim children – they can be so nauseating with their holier than thou attitude, brought on by the smallest amount of angel blood swimming through their veins. He didn’t intend to meet with the girl or her Shadowhunter boyfriend who hovers around her protectively.   
  
“Lewis Hamilton,” She replies, her brown eyes staring into his own cat-like pupils. “So you’re the one who stole my memories,”  
  
Lewis holds up a hand as though to dismiss her, the smile still clinging to his lips. “At your mother’s request, she knew the risk of letting you know about the Shadow World,” He thinks about Sergio back at the lair, about him arguing whether the necklace was worth the risk.  
  
“Anyway, we are not here to chat,” Lewis says evenly. “The jewel, please, if you may,”  
  
The chain slips from the Shadowhunter’s fingers as though it’s water. The ruby is still as beautiful as Lewis remembers, he remembers the day that he’d given it to Nicole, the smile that brushed over her face as he’d placed it over her neck.  
  
“True love never dies,” Lewis whispers, his black-polished finger dancing over the inscription on the back of the jewellery. “I exchanged this necklace for the price of a New York penthouse years ago,”  
  
“So Jessica’s memories will be no problem,” The boy – Button, Lewis remembers – folds his arms and turns his pale blue eyes on the warlock.  
  
“Not exactly-“ Lewis says, inspecting his fingernails. “You see, I don’t have Jessica’s memories anymore.”  
  
“What?” Jessica says, her eyes wide. “Where are they?”  
  
“I gave them to a memory demon,” Lewis says, looking affronted at the Shadowhunter’s expressions, “Well, if Ecclestone ever found me, he could torture Jessica’s memories out of me, I had to ensure the safety of the Pirelli cup,”  
  
“Torture?” Jessica’s tanned skin has gone pale at his words.  
  
“Of course, I may be the High Warlock of Westminister, but he could still torture me, it’s not safe for you to be beyond the protection of your lair,” Lewis says, the magic flowing through his fingers, teal sparks wash over his fingertips as he slams his hands together, containing the magic within them before he opens up a Portal.  
  
“Come with me, Jessica, I can offer you protection that no Shadowhunter could,” Lewis glances at the Button boy, who gives him a glare before he turns his eyes to Jessica.  
  
“I wouldn’t ask again,” Lewis says, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he extends his hand out for Jessica to take. “This is a one-time opportunity, Miss Michibata-“  
  
The Portal swirls around behind him, lighting up the dark corner of the nightclub they’re in. Jessica glances down at his hand before she looks back to the Button boy for a moment who merely inclines his head. Lewis is about to disappear back through the Portal to the safety of his lair when an arrow is suddenly fired, passing a few centimetres away from his cheek.  
  
He watches wide eyed, as a man steps out of the shadows, his bow poised, his eyes fixed on the body behind Lewis, a seraph blade still clutched in his lifeless fingers. The arrow is embedded through his heart, it’s a perfect shot, Lewis thinks as the man steps forward, his bow still clutched in his fingers as he checks the lifeless man.  
  
“Who are you?” Lewis asks, finding that he cannot tear his eyes away from the man before him – his blonde hair shining in the bright coloured lights of the club, his toned body hidden underneath a denim shirt. The man turns slightly, his pale skin marred only by a rune on his neck, a rune of a certain race-  
  
The man is another Shadowhunter. Lewis feels the panic thread through his chest as he moves back towards his Portal.  
  
“Lewis!” Jessica says, grabbing hold of his sleeve. He resists the urge to rip her away, to tell her that this jacket is an Armani original.  
  
“I’m sorry, I have to leave, my dear,” He says, glancing into her brown eyes. “Ecclestone’s men have already found us, I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you more,”  
  
“No! Lewis!” She yells, grabbing onto him but it’s too late, Lewis Hamilton has vanished back through the Portal, taking the necklace with him. Jessica stares in front of herself for a moment, almost willing the Portal to reappear before she feels something in her hand and glances down. There’s a shiny silver button enclosed in her palm. Her fingers close over it as Vivian rushes over, her seraph held in her hands.  
  
“We have to move, we’re not sure how many more of Ecclestone’s men are here!” She says, nodding to Nico. Jessica’s fingers trace over the button as Jenson leads her out of the club, away from the bouncing bass music.

* * *

  
  
“Well, well done, Jenson,” Nico snarls as they leave the club by the back door, immediately moving to the blonde Shadowhunter’s side. “So now, we have no chance of retrieving Jessica’s memories and we have no necklace or leverage to lure Lewis Hamilton back out of hiding,”  
  
“There’s got to be another way,” Jenson says, shaking his head as he gazes out into the alleyway.  
  
“There isn’t another way, Jense,” Nico says angrily, sheathing his bow. “Just admit it, we messed up, we trusted that Lewis would give up her memories just like that!”  
  
“She has a name, Nico,” Jenson hisses. “Her name is Jessica and she needs our help, you were never always taking in strays before,”  
  
“You were never a stray,” Nico whispers, his green eyes locking onto Jenson. “You’re so tied up in Jessica and what she wants, you’re losing sight of everything else, of _us_ ,”  
  
The muscle in Jenson’s jaw twitches as Jessica strides forward, her brown eyes blazing with anger. “I didn’t ask for any of this to happen, and I’m sorry that it will get you in trouble with your bosses or whatever…but Lewis is gone and I can’t help that!” She throws the button down at Nico’s feet.  
  
“There might be a way after all,” Jenson says, picking up the small silver button from the floor. “Keep your distance,” He says, moving a little away from the group, grasping the button tightly between his fingers. Magic swirls around his fingers, an almost silver sheen enveloping his palms as he closes his eyes.  
  
“What is he doing?” Jessica asks with wide eyes.  
  
“He’s tracking Lewis, keep your distance,” Nico says with a sharp tone.  
  
“The button belonged to Lewis,” Vivian says gently, sparing her twin brother a glare. “Therefore, Jenson can track Lewis’s location by following the magic ingrained in the button,”  
  
The silver sparks fade away and Jenson shakes his head, turning back to the group. “No, Lewis’s magic must be blocking the signal,” His blue eyes fall on Nico. “Nico, lets do this,”  
  
Nico steps forward, taking Jenson’s hand in his own, the button held between their palms. Their hands begin to swirl together with magic – it seems to glitter gold, lighting up the two men’s faces as they glance into each other’s eyes.  
  
“What are they doing?” Jessica asks.  
  
“Parabatai tracking, they’re tracking Lewis together,” Vivian says, watching the pair carefully.  
  
“Parabatai-? Sounds oddly intimate if you ask me,” Jessica replies, her eyes on Jenson.  
  
“You don’t know the half of it,” Vivian says, smiling. “Parabatai are bound to one another, to fight next to one another. Bound for eternity,”  
  
The connection between Jenson and Nico peters out, as the swirl of magic disappears from between their clasped hands. Nico continues to hold his gaze, staring into Jenson’s eyes. Jenson pulls away, ignoring the green eyes burning into him. “Got it,” He says, simply as he turns on his heel. Jessica notices the look of longing Nico gives Jenson’s back before he snaps himself out of his stupor and follows the blonde Shadowhunter.

* * *

  
  
They end up in an abandoned warehouse; Jessica looks around in confusion, still grasping her seraph blade as she surveys the area with some confusion. “Are you sure this is the right place? I mean, this doesn’t seem like a place that Lewis would be-“ She says as they move quietly further into the warehouse.  
  
“Not exactly,” Vivian says quietly. “This is warlock glamour,” She narrows her eyes.  
  
“Something’s wrong,” Nico says, his bow poised and ready to attack. “We shouldn’t be able to get this close to it,”  
  
“His protective wards must be down,” Jenson says, moving forward and drawing his own seraph blade. Jessica pretends not to notice Nico’s green eyes landing on the man before him. However, before she can say anything, two men appear struggling, one of them holding a seraph blade tightly in his hands.  
  
“Quickly!” Jenson commands. “Vivian,” His blue eyes fall on the blonde-haired woman. “Protect Jessica the best you can, Nico and I will go and track Lewis,”

* * *

  
  
Lewis glances at the mysterious man before him, wielding a seraph blade. They both stalk around each other, Lewis’s hands spitting out golden sparks.  
  
“You know, it wasn’t difficult to find you once you decided to go to your little party, warlock Hamilton. Mr Ecclestone said that parties always would be your downfall,”  
  
“You know, you Nephilim children are so rude,” Lewis says, his eyes beginning to glow amber as the magic swirls around in his palms. “You walk into my lair and don’t even tell me why you’re here,”  
  
“Don’t play dumb, Hamilton,” The man says, flashing his sharp white teeth. “The pretty demon told us where you were, we tortured him before he gave up your location-“  
  
“Sergio-“ Lewis says, gritting his teeth as he surges forward onto his left leg, throwing a ball of energy at the man’s hand.  
  
“Cats eyes,” The man says, smiling. “Those would make a pretty fine addition to my collection. I will enjoy cutting them out of-“  
  
Lewis urges another ball of energy out of his hands, hitting the man once more. He’s winded, but the crooked smile remains on his face. He surges forward, only to be jerked back a moment later, an arrow impaling his leg.  Lewis takes the opportunity to press as much as his magic into one energy ball, throwing it in anger at the man, who collapses onto the floor, his eyes lifeless.  
  
“Well done,” Nico says, smirking as he lowers his bow.  
  
“I prefer the term medium rare,” Lewis says, spinning on his heel. His eyes widen at the sight of the man before him – the blonde one who was a master at archery, who had incapacitated the demon gunning for his blood. He looks even more attractive up close – his hair is a golden blonde, his eyes are the strangest shade of green that Lewis has ever encountered, his shirt is slightly open, showing off milky pale skin and Lewis longs to press his tongue against the rune dancing over the man’s neck.  
  
“Lewis Hamilton,” he says, showing off his best smile. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced,”  
  
“Nico,” The man replies, offering a small smile. “I guess…we should, you know-“  
  
“Of course,” Lewis says, smiling at the man, batting his glittery mascara covered eyelashes. Blush dances across the man’s – Nico’s – face.  “We should join the party,”  
  
Lewis watches Nico go with interest. He tries not to stare at the man’s arse, his lips curving into a smile. Things might get interesting.

* * *

  
  
“Jessica Michibata,” Lewis announces as he enters the room. “I had hoped to meet again in different circumstances,”  
  
Jess spins around to face Lewis, Jenson hovering around her protectively.  “Lewis,” She begins but he holds a hand up as thought to silence her.  
  
“First, I must move the lair,” Lewis says, the sparks returning to his hands, dancing over his fingers. He brings them together, gritting his teeth as he pushes his magic over his surroundings. He claps twice and the ground underneath his Prada shoes shifts slightly. He resists the urge to smile at the Shadowhunters, all staring in wonder at their new surroundings, at the skyline of London stretched out in front of them.  
  
“Sorry, usually I love a dirty lair-“ He glances at Nico, smirking. “But I had the urge to move it somewhere a little more luxurious,” He watches Nico shrug slightly, giving him a confused look as he moves away to stand besides Jenson.  
  
“Anyway,” He says, holding out the ruby. “I believe that payment should be rendered,” Lewis looks at Vivian with his amber eyes. Her brown eyes widen at the jewel before her.  
  
“I couldn’t-“ She begins.  
  
“You could,” Lewis says. “And you should,” He moves behind her, to brush her hair back, allowing him to unclasp the necklace and place it around her neck. “The Rosbergs have been wearing this for centuries,” The ruby hangs over her pale chest. “Besides, this would look silly on your brother,” He casts another glance over to the blonde haired man who surveys him with a look.  
  
“Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?” Jessica cuts in.  
  
Lewis levels her with a look. “Are you sure? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal-“  
  
“I’m willing to do whatever it takes to save my mother,” Jessica replies, her eyes steely.  
  
“Very well,” Lewis says, rolling up his sleeves. He clicks his fingers. “Pretty boy, get your team ready,”  
  
Jenson huffs, rolling his eyes as he moves forward to make the necessary arrangements, only to be pushed back by Lewis. His pale blue eyes narrow in confusion. “Wha-?”  
  
“I wasn’t talking to you,” Lewis says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m talking to _you_ ,” He purrs, pointing directly at Nico. He sees the snatch of a smile on the corner of the blonde’s lips before he readjusts his bow, shrugging his shoulders at Jenson’s affronted look.  
  
“Follow me, Miss Michibata,” He calls out.  
  
Jessica follows him to the next room and pauses as he presses a leather case into her hands. She opens them with confused eyes before glancing up at Lewis. “They’re beautiful chalks, but why-“  
  
“You are the one who wants to summon the memory demon,” Lewis says, unrolling the scroll in his hands. “Therefore, you must be the one to draw the summoning circle…I can walk you through it if you like?”  
  
Jessica shakes her head. “I’ve got this,”

* * *

  
  
Lewis enters the room, rolling up his sleeves as he surveys the pentagram before him, drawn out in exquisite detail. He claps his hands together, smiling. “Well, your mother was right about your drawing skills. Hell, I haven’t seen such detail since the likes of Michelangelo – who is excellent in bed, might I add,” He surveys Nico with a glance, smile curving at the corners of his lips. He doesn’t miss the outraged look that Jenson throws Nico who merely shrugs, looking confused.  
  
“Okay,” Lewis says, standing on one of the points of the pentagram. “I will lead the ceremony,” He tells the Shadowhunters. “The demon’s name is Paul and at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Jessica’s memories,”  
  
“What kind of payment?” Jenson asks.  
  
Lewis raises an eyebrow. “We shall see, everyone take their place on the pentagram,” He says, watching Vivian and Nico take their places next to him. He watches Jenson gently tug Jessica to her spot before he begins speaking once more. “We must initiate a bond, a bond which cannot be broken until the demon retreats,”  
  
He holds out his hand for Nico to take. Nico surveys him with dark green eyes for a moment before he holds out his own hand apprehensively, their fingers brush together. Nico’s eyes widen as the connection of the bond surges through him at the contact, their fingers held together. Nico’s hands are warmer than Lewis expected, they’re full of callouses and there’s a rune on the back of his hand, seared into the flesh.  
  
Lewis watches as Nico holds his hand out for Jenson to take, who flinches as the connection cuts through him. Jenson worries his lip as he holds his hand out for Jess to take who hesitates for a moment before her finger brush against his, her eyes widening as the connection flows through her. Vivian, who has been watching them cautiously, rolls her eyes. “You’re all pathetic,” She says quietly as her hand connects with Jessica’s, completing the bond.  
  
Lewis begins the incantation, his fingers tightening around Nico’s and Jessica’s as the wind picks up around them, the jewel around Vivian’s neck begins to pulse as the dust is thrown up, giving way to a bright light. A high-pitched roar sounds out around them, hidden beneath the smoke and dust.  
  
“The demon is here,” Lewis shouts over the noise. “Do not let go of each others hands!” He commands. “The demon now demands payment!”  
  
“What does it want?” Nico yells.  
  
“A memory of the person we love the most!” Lewis begins as a memory is wrenched free of Vivian who gasps at the contact. An image of a smiling Nico disappears into the void. Jessica screams out as a memory is removed from her person, the void filling with an image of a smiling dark-haired woman, clearly Jessica’s mother – the demon pulls forth a memory from Nico – the void fills with an image of Jenson staring back at them.  
  
“No-“ Nico says, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. “No, it’s not true!” He says, feeling Jenson’s eyes on him. “It’s lying!”  
  
“Nico, it’s okay,” Vivian calls out, eager to comfort her brother.  
  
“No!” Nico says, wrenching his hand free of Jenson’s – the bond instantly breaks between them. The smoke seems to spiral around them, a clawed hand reaching out to grasp hold of Jenson. Nico watches in horror as his parabatai is wrenched away from him, his eyes watering from the dust. He scrambles, reaching out for Jenson’s hand, his fingers closing over the blonde man’s.  
  
“I won’t let go,” Nico whispers as he feels Vivian grasp him from behind, trying to pull back Jenson with him.  
  
“Lewis,” Jessica looks at Lewis with frightened eyes. “What can we do?”  
  
“We either let the demon take him…or you can kill the demon. Be warned, if you kill the demon, you vanquish all hope of retrieving your memories,” Lewis says carefully, his eyes on Nico who is still focused on Jenson.  
  
Jessica says nothing else, biting her lip as she carefully pulls her seraph blade out, the blade shining in the dust.  
  
“Jess! No! Your memories!” Jenson yells, still lost in the dust, but Jessica pays him no heed and leaps forward, the seraph blade poised as she strikes the dust over and over again. The beast within roars, letting out a blood-curdling scream before it sinks back into the shadow world, releasing Jenson from its grasp. The blonde collapses against the floor, his pale blue eyes closing. Jessica watches as the dust clears at the blood pooling around Jenson.  
  
“Jenson, no!” She whispers, falling to her knees in front of the Shadowhunters. Nico’s face is chalk white but he slowly snaps to attention, pulling a knife out of his waistband and tugging up Jenson’s shirt. He’s about to press the tip of the knife to Jenson’s skin when he feels a hand push him away.  
  
“What are you doing?” Jessica hisses, her eyes wet with tears.  
  
“I’m going to draw a healing rune on him,” Nico says, his voice tightly controlled. He presses the tip of the knife to Jenson’s oozing chest once more and begins to trace over the bleeding skin in a series of motions. However, the skin doesn’t heal underneath his knife, the blood remains on his skin.  
  
“It’s not possible-“ Nico says, his green eyes wide.  
  
“What? What’s happening?” Jessica says, glancing at him.  
  
“He’s not healing-“ Nico begins.  
  
“Let me try,” Vivian says, drawing her own knife.  
  
“It won’t work,” Lewis cuts in, his face grave. “The demon has poisoned him, the runes you usually use won’t work,” He takes in Nico’s pale face, eyes dark with worry. He sighs and rolls up his sleeves. “Move aside,”  
  
“What are you going to do?” Jessica asks with apprehension.  
  
“I’m going to try heal him,” Lewis says, his eyes turning golden as the magic flows over his fingers.  
  
He pushes the energy into Jenson, watching the pale blue eyes flutter as he pours his magic through the Shadowhunter’s vein, absorbing the demon poison. He feels the sweat pour down his face, sticking to his silky shirt. He feels his vision swim, his hand wavers slightly, the room seems to change around him as he tries to focus on the Shadowhunter before him, the wound slowly closing.  He feels his magic waver a little, the sparks stop for a moment before he feels a hand close over his free hand, familiar calloused fingers brushing against his own.  Green eyes look up into his own amber-gold ones.  
  
“It’s okay,” Nico whispers, squeezing Lewis’s fingers tightly, his thumb brushing over one of Lewis’s silver rings. “Just heal him, please,”  
  
Lewis grunts in response as he continues to push his magic into Jenson, the skin slowly knitting back together over his chest, the black veins slowly dying away. Nico’s fingers seem to tighten around Lewis’s for a moment as amber-golden eyes stare into green.  He feels a smile tug at his lips as Lewis’s magic dies away and Jenson’s eyes shoot open as the sparks disappear around Lewis’s fingers. The warlock slumps against Nico for a moment, his eyes lost their golden sheen as he stares up at the Shadowhunter.  
  
“Thank you,” He says quietly.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Nico whispers back before his eyes flicker over to Jenson.  
  
“You know there’s nothing to be ashamed of, Nico,” Lewis says, his voice is barely a whisper.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nico replies, looking away. Their fingers remain clasped for a moment, Nico looks down at them – at his pale fingers, at his rune, at Lewis’s tanned skin and his black nail polish and bites his lip, wondering why his chest is fluttering. He looks back into Lewis’s golden cat eyes and feels his mouth go dry.  
  
Vivian watches the pair with a knowing smile.

* * *

  
  
“Thank you for saving his life,” Nico says, watching Jenson and Jessica embrace after a moment, smiling sadly at the wide grin on Jenson’s face. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you-“  
  
“You could go out for a drink with me, sometime,” Lewis says, smile curving over his face.  
  
“That sounds like fun,” Nico says, his green eyes snapping away from Jenson and Jessica to focus on Lewis. A rare smile brushes over his lips. “I’d like that a lot,”  
  
“Excellent,” Lewis says, giving the blonde Shadowhunter a smile in return.  
  



End file.
